Delirious Mac's Story
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: Mac wakes up feeling spotty one morning and Harm takes on the challenging job of taking care of her.


****

Delirious- Mac's Story

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Mac wakes up feeling spotty one morning and Harm takes on the challenging job of taking care of her.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters below, there's no money being made.

****

Author Note: Please review this story, I *really* want to know if people like it.

****

November 5, 2001

1356 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington D.C. 

Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie woke up after a night of endless tossing and turning. She glanced at her digital alarm clock and saw the time. Letting out a yelp she jumped out of bed but sat down immediately because she felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. But Mac with her I'm-a-Marine-I-can-handle-it mode on she headed towards the bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed.... SPOTS?!? 'Oh my god! Please tell me this isn't what I think it is...' Mac thought to herself. She continued to check the rest of her body and noticed more spots. "Oh no!" Mac let out while thinking about the weekend she spent with baby AJ. He had the chicken pox and Mac thought she had had them as a child- apparently she was wrong. Not wanting to infect more people she decided to call the Admiral and tell him what's up. 

****

1400 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

*Ring, Ring*

Petty Officer Jason Tiner picked up. "Hello?"

"Tiner? This is Colonel Mackenzie." Mac said sullenly.

"Yes, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"Can I speak to the Admiral? It's an emergency."

"Yes, ma'am. He's right here actually- here you go sir. It's Colonel Mackenzie." Mac could hear a grunt from the former Navy Seal.

"Colonel? Where are you?"

"Sir? I need to stay home today. God knows I would love to come in today but I umm... I uhh.." Mac started. 

"Spit it out Colonel!!" Barked the two-star admiral.

"Sir, I have the chicken pox," Mac said weakly but continued, "I don't want to come in and infect everyone. It seems I got it from baby AJ."

"Oh? Well you stay home as long as you need. I will see you in a week?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"And Mac?" Mac was startled by the use of her nickname.

"Yes?"

"Get well soon!" 

"Thank you." With that Mac hung up and crawled back into bed but not before calling Harriet for some advice.

*Ring, Ring*

"Harriet? It's Mac." Mac said once she heard a click on the other end.

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"I need some advice about... chicken pox. It seems I have contracted them from AJ and I'm staying home today to take care of myself but I don't know the first thing about chicken pox!!" Mac said with a hint of exasperation.

"Oh no!! Ma'am!! I'm so sorry, gosh if I knew-" 

"Harriet! Please it wasn't your fault," Mac thought, _'It's my stupid parents fault for not taking care of me'_. "Please just tell me what to do."

"Oh ma'am. I'm going to come over and take care of you..." Mac was too tired to disagree and said it was fine.

****

1445 Zulu

JAG HQ

Falls Church, Virginia

"Well people that's all. Get to work!" Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden declared and people began to disperse. Commander Harmon Rabb Junior headed towards AJ. '_Gee, I wonder what he wants' _AJ thought sarcastically.

"Sir? I was wondering where the Colonel is?" 

"Commander, she is at home in bed resting. She isn't feeling well and decided to stay home. Now is that all?" AJ was getting a major kick out of this.

"Yes, sir." A million scenarios were going through Harm's mind at that second. He was imagining what Mac had that would commit her to stay home. '_Oh please don't let it be serious!' _Harm thought to himself. Harm mumbled to himself, "Maybe it's the flu...."

****

1500 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

"Oh Harriet thank you for coming over I-" and a sudden feeling of tiredness came over her making Mac sit down before she feel.

"No problem ma'am.. I mean Mac." Harriet was so worried for Mac because getting the chicken pox as an adult is worse then having it as a child. "Let's get you into bed Mac."

****

2102 Zulu

Same place

Harm bounded up the stairs thinking the worse has happened to Mac, he reached the door and nearly pounded the door down but decided against it and knocked instead. 

*knock, knock*

Harriet was wondering who could be at the door and when she peeked through the peephole she saw it was Commander Rabb. Harriet opened the door, "Sir! What are you doing here?"

Harm was stunned to see Harriet and knew something was wrong. "Harriet where is Mac? Is she all right?"

"Please can you lower your voice and she is fine, she is a little umm... sick.."

"Sick? Sick how?" Harm demanded. 

"Well... sir. She has the umm... she has the chicken pox sir."

"Chicken pox?!?" Harm was relieved yet perplexed. "But Mac told me she had them as a child."

"Apparently, her parents told her she did but she didn't and when she was visiting little AJ this weekend she caught them from him." Harriet said with such a guilty look on her that Harm nearly laughed. It took almost all of his will power to keep from laughing in poor Harriet's face.

"Where is she now?" Harm asked anxiously after controlling his laughter. 

"She is sleeping now-" Harriet said but was interrupted by Mac calling from the bedroom. "Harriet?" Mac asked weakly.

Harriet quickly went to Mac with Harm on her heels. "Mac what is it?"

"I- Harm? What are you doing here?" Mac whispered.

"I was worried when the Admiral said you called in sick... I thought-" Harm stopped himself from continuing not willing to share what he thought happened. 

"Harm! I'm fine you can leave now.." Mac trailed when the phone rang which Harriet picked up.

"Hello?.... Yes, this she... What?.... Now?.... Okay... Yes, I will be there." and Harriet hung up. "Mac? I'm so sorry but that was Aj's babysitter and he is running a 104 degree fever. I have to go to him."

"Yes, go! I will be fine." 

"You know I can stay with you Mac." Harm offered. 

"No, you don't have to.." Mac protested. Harm knew Mac and he knew she didn't want to put him out and she isn't.

"No, Mac. I insist... please I don't think I can go home when you are here running a fever and probably delirious."

"Fine. Stay. I'm too tired to argue anyways. Goodnight Harriet and hug little AJ for me."

"Yes, Mac. Goodnight." Harriet walked out telling Harm what to do with chicken pox. "Harm, Mac has got a fever and we don't want it to get to high so give her cool- NOT cold- compresses and maybe a cool tepid bath with some baking soda," as Harriet continued Harm started taking notes, "... don't let her scratch. Mac is a Marine but even Marines can't handle the need to scratch, there is already a humidifier in her room now so we have that taken care of. Keep her head elevated and give her decongestants to relieve her stuffy nose if she wants and maybe Tylenol for body aches and fevers BUT do not and I repeat do NOT mix meds. And for sore throats maybe a Popsicle or cool liquids can soothe it. That's about it but if you have any questions at all Harm please feel free to call me. I feel so terrible for getting Mac infected.."

"Harriet, stop fretting. Mac doesn't blame you. Now go to your son!" Harm ordered. With that Harriet left Harm alone with a Marine infected with chicken pox. Harm thought, '_Oh dear lord. What have I done? I don't know how to take care of chicken pox...' _

****

2145 Zulu

Same place 

"Harm?" Mac called from the bedroom.

"Yes, Mac?" Harm had been sitting in the living room working on the latest case he was assigned.

"Harm, come here to me." Harm flashed back to a scene he recalled where he said the exact same thing to Mac. "Harm, I want to tell you something.."

"What is it?" Harm said softly.

"First though I just want to say I am not delirious right now. And second.. second, I love you Harm. I am a damned fool for loving you but I do ever since we met that day in the Rose Garden-" Mac was interrupted by Harm, "Mac.. stop. You are definitely delirious, let's take your temperature.... yeah you are it's at 102.6 degrees." 

"Dammit Harm! I am not delirious! Let me finish now... as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have loved you with all my heart and I would follow you to the ends of the earth. In fact, I did! To Russia with you. You think a person would get a clue but you were too obsessed... then in Sydney.. my god! I thought you had gotten the clue then but you didn't and because of that I nearly married that ass Brumby who in the end left me! Now I understand when you left for flying that I will not talk about. Then my engagement party, what was that? All you had to do was say, 'Mac don't marry Brumby because I love you' but did you say that? NO! Why is it that you expect me to be ready at the drop of a hat?!? Now I am going to say this one more time, Harmon Rabb Junior I love you with all my heart and soul. If you don't feel the same feelings then you can forget this whole conversation ever happened...."

"Mac..." Harm started but didn't know where to go with it. "I.... " Harm trailed and began thinking about what to say and then started again, "I...." Harm looked at Mac and realized she was asleep. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie" Harm whispered and left the room to finish his work.

Unbeknownst to Harm, Mac had heard what Harm said before leaving the room and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

****

November 9, 2001

1232 Zulu

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Washington D.C.

Mac woke up feeling refreshed and surprisingly not itchy anymore! She got out of bed and went into the living room to see Harm asleep on her bed. She was confused as to why he was there and remembered she had the chicken pox and he was taking care of her and the.... the conversation they had four nights ago. '_Oh my god! What have I done?' _Mac carefully tiptoed past Harm into the kitchen the get something to eat- she was starving!

Harm saw Mac get up but didn't say anything because he didn't want to confront what was said a few nights ago. So he stared at her while she walked past him into the kitchen. Harm sat contemplating, _'God! This is going to be weird again. We are going to lose that special bond we had a long time ago AGAIN. What am I going to do......' _As Harm thought of all this Mac entered the room, "Hi sailor! I want to thank you for staying with me while I had the chicken pox. I know I must've been delirious the whole time, in fact I don't remember much of what happened...." _'Mac you are a chicken!' 'Well you have the disease to prove it!' 'Why did you just let him of the hook so easily?' _

"Mac, your welcome. It was my pleasure, you are my best friend and I will do anything for her." Harm responded with relief and disappointment in his voice which Mac did not miss. _'She doesn't remember what she said... god I love her so much but I can't tell her. I love you Sarah.'_

Meanwhile Mac thought, _'I love you Harm. I remember the conversation we had why won't you say anything?' _"I guess you better get going. You have work today don't you? I will see you later."

"Yeah, I should. Goodbye Mac." Harm left without much reaction. Outside the door Harm leaned against the door while Mac was doing the same and both whispered, "I love you."

THE END.


End file.
